


На границе миров

by Lady_Shelly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shelly/pseuds/Lady_Shelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Росиэль родился в семье преуспевающего предпринимателя и с самого детства был окружен заботой и вниманием. Но жизнь ребенка резко меняется, когда родной отец продает его ради погашения долга перед партнерами. Несмотря на то, что мальчику удается сбежать от торговцев детьми, его жизнь больше никогда не сможет вернуться в прежнее русло. Росиэлю приходится узнать, что вселенная состоит из сотен миров, а ему суждено посвятить свою жизнь военной службе в штабе Межмирового Объединенного Союза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Теряя человека, теряешь смысл

Небольшой офис, в центре которого располагался забросанный всевозможными бумагами и папками письменный стол, постепенно погружался в полумрак. Небольшая лампа на столе давала немного света, которого, однако, едва ли могло хватить для полноценной работы. Почти неслышно двигались стрелки часов, висевших на стене и показавших почти семь часов вечера. У открытого окна стоял молодой человек лет двадцати трех со светлыми слегка завивающимися волосами, спускающимися ниже плеч. Его звали Росиэль Инграссия. Он стоял и вдыхал дым сигареты, которую сжимал между пальцев. Во второй руке у него был лист бумаги с напечатанным на нем отчетом, который он перечитывал уже в третий раз.  
Плавным движением он положил документ обратно на стол, где тот благополучно слился с остальными безликими бумажными листами. Молодой человек устало потер глаза и в очередной раз поднес сигарету к губам, чтобы сделать затяжку. Секундой позже послышался звук открывающейся двери, и на пороге появился брюнет худощавого телосложения и в очках, однако, не лишенный привлекательности.  
\- Росиэль, Бог ты мой, как ты видишь в такой темноте хоть что-то? – только что вошедшего звали Люк. Он потянулся к выключателю, и комнату залило светом,- Так – то лучше. Смотри, зрение себе испортишь или заснешь в таком полумраке. Или ты устраиваешь романтический вечер наедине с этим милым парнем? – Он похлопал по спинке черного кожаного кресла, - Кстати, хотел бы замолвить словечко за твою секретаршу: отпусти Трейси, она в соседнем офисе все еще корпит над чем-то, но носом клюет по клавиатуре. Не будь жесток с девушкой, она в таком состоянии все равно ничего путного не сделает.  
\- Она целыми днями ничего путного не делает. Пусть еще поработает немного, скоро ее сменит Карла, которая, в отличие от Трейси, умеет пользоваться своим умом.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? Ты такой угрюмый в последнее время, что начинаешь полностью соответствовать должности вице-президента – Люк обошел вокруг рабочего стола Росиэля и мимоходом просмотрел первые попавшиеся ему заполненные печатные листы.  
\- Прости, сию же минуту надену шотландский килт для антуража, возможно, так я покажусь тебе более интересным собеседником – блондин затушил в пепельнице докуренную сигарету, а его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка.  
\- Выключай юмориста, умник. Слушай, на свой стол посмотри, ты же с головой в работе! Так нельзя, нужно же иногда отдыхать. Черт возьми, Росиэль, ты не брал отпуск уже больше трех лет, - Люк начал брать в руки один за другим листы бумаги и зачитывать вслух расположенные по центру названия, - «Дело Люси Мэдисон. Убийство», «Дело Томаса Кроненштейна. Исчезновение», «Дело отеля Кейси Фаррела. Подрыв». Тебе не надоело копаться в этом? Когда ты полюбил отчеты? Да еще и чужие, чувак! Это же не наши дела, ты зачем чужую кашу расхлебываешь? Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Молодой человек, до этого посмотрев в сторону вошедшего лишь в тот момент, когда тот открывал дверь, снова бросил взгляд на Люка. Однако этот взгляд был направлен не на собеседника, он проходил сквозь него. Затем Росиэль снова сосредоточил свое внимание на открывающемся из окна виде: колонны серых зданий разной высоты сливались с сгустившимися такого же серого цвета тучами, в центре расположился небольшой парк, украшенный фонтаном и стоящими рядом лавочками.  
-Леврийцы, - неожиданно тихо, будто говорил сам с собой, произнес Росиэль.  
-Что? – Люк как-то странно посмотрел на хозяина комнаты. Обычно так смотрят на спятившего человека: с непониманием, опаской и в тоже время с жалостью.  
\- Дело о подрыве, я знаю ответ. У Кейси прабабушка держала леврийских рабов, а теперь ее правнучка устраивает спецпредложения для размещения леврийцев в своем отеле, которые те с радостью покупают, как конфеты во время хеллоуина. Нацистская организация «Леврийский Легион» совершила подрыв, они единственные, кто никак не может забыть рабовладельческое прошлое и единственные, кто не принял дарованных новым строем благ и богатств. Месть владельцам отеля и якобы продажным соотечественникам, коих было много в этот день в отеле.  
\- Да что же с тобой будешь делать, - Люк развел руками, - Хорошо, я рад, что ты раскрыл это дело. Кому ты с ним помог, Грину? И зачем только тебе эти проблемы. Хорошо, сообщи ему столь важную информацию, а сам выдохни. На тебе же лица нет. У тебя же отчеты уже в зрачках читать можно без увеличительного стекла.  
\- К твоему сведению, уважаемый великий, но ничего не смыслящий в политике Объединенного Межмирового Союза программист, мне нужна подобная информация для формирования мер по поддержанию необходимой политической линии в том или ином мире. Например, данный инцидент требует предприятия еще большего сближения бывших колонизаторов и колонии и устранения членов «Леврийского Легиона» во избежание возникновения среди народа антиправительственных настроений, которые мы подавляли много лет. Кстати, что касается твоего вопроса о моем переутомлении, то хотелось бы напомнить, что до прошлого отпуска я не отдыхал пять лет и был жив и здоров. Тебя все еще смущает, что я много работаю? – Росиэль провел рукой по волосам и заправил прядь с левой стороны за ухо. После чего, подойдя к шкафу у стены, он открыл бутылку виски и налил себе в бокал достаточно щедрое количество напитка.  
\- Ох, речь отчеканил, как по бумажке прочитал, выступления в Совете тебе дают неоценимый опыт, ответить даже нечего, профессионал ораторского искусства. Ну, вижу, что в данной ситуации меня радует хотя бы один факт: любовь к выпивке у Росиля не меняется с годами, что помогает в нем сохраниться нормальному человеку а точнее, ненормальному, но привычному мне и окружающим. Ты Грину, кстати, бесплатно помог? Ну, дай попробовать, не жадничай, - Люк выхватил из рук коллеги только что наполнившийся стакан, - неплохо, весьма неплохо, - констатировал он, возвращая владельцу бокал, - только льда бы сюда, а еще лучше заменить на пиво и вообще цены твоему бокалу не будет.  
\- Не нравится – не пей, сомелье доморощенный. Нет, конечно, не бесплатно; я же потратил время на прочтение отчета, а это означает, что ущерб надо как-то возместить. Кроме того, мне не нравится, что Грин пренебрегает работой ради личной жизни, он рискует оказаться в отряде запасных, если у меня будет плохое настроение, и я его понижу его в должности, хотя бы на время.  
\- Это правило номер один нашего корпоративного устава у меня уже в печенках сидит: личные взаимоотношения не должны мешать рабочим. Порой мне кажется, что мне простят убийство коллеги, но если я с ней пересплю, то будут смотреть, как на врага народа и лишат всевозможных премий и надбавок. Хотя бы поэтому хорошо иметь в лучших друзьях тебя, вице – президента организации, бояться нечего, меня же у тебя рука не поднимется увольнять, - Люк подошел к приятелю, похлопал его по плечу и, не дав вставить ни слова, добавил, - а пошли в бар, пропустим по стаканчику? Рабочий день давно закончен. И не говори мне, что у нас ненормированный рабочий день, это жалкие отмазки трудоголика. Лучше побудь снова алкоголиком, как в старые добрые времена.  
Росиэль в пару глотков осушил стакан.  
\- Как видишь, некоторым своим принципам я не изменяю. Но знаешь, ты прав, льда бы сюда, конечно, добавить не мешало…да и пропустить по стаканчику не мешало бы, я действительно давно не выходил в люди, пью в одиночку, как разведенная дама средних лет. Правда, у меня есть одно условие, - он сделал паузу и снова наполнил опустевший стакан, - ты не достаешь меня расспросами о моем душевном состоянии. Я иду отдохнуть в баре с другом, а не изливать душу психологу. Идет?  
Театрально почесав голову и после погладив пальцами подбородок для верности, Люк сделал ответное заявление, спросив можно ли лучшему другу хотя бы невзначай поинтересоваться жизнью и настроем своего товарища, на что получил положительный ответ в виде кивка и похлопывания по плечу.  
\- В «Централ Бар» через два часа, - бросил Люк, выходя из офиса Ростэля, - отпускаем Трейси?  
\- Отпускай, все равно она больше ничего путного не сделает.  
Входная дверь закрылась, и Росиэль опустился на стул, расположенный рядом с офисным столом. Он расчистил рукой листы бумаги и поставил в освободившееся место бокал с виски. На краю стола стояла небольшая рамка со вставленной внутрь фотокарточкой, на которой был запечатлен сам Росиэль и президент Объединенного Межмирового Союза – Себастьян Монтеро. Черные волосы средней длины были аккуратно уложены, лицо украшала холодная, едва заметная улыбка. Сочетание светлой кожи и темно-карих глаз придавало его и без того аристократичному виду еще больше привлекательности. Росиэль взял в руки рамку и долго смотрел на фотографию, хотя, смотрел он даже не на изображение, а сквозь него. В голове проносилось бесчисленное множество мыслей, но ни на одной из них не хотелось концентрировать внимание. Напротив, было желание выкинуть все из головы, чтобы, как несколько лет назад, чувствовать легкость, ощущать радость жизни каждую секунду. Он провел пальцем по той части фотографии, где был изображен Себастьян и поставил фото на прежнее место. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Монтеро или думал о нем, становилось немного теплее внутри, пропадало чувство одиночества. За последние несколько лет они серьезно сблизились, пропала напряженность в отношениях. Росиэль больше не чувствовал раздражения или гнева, когда они оставались наедине. У них оказалось гораздо больше общего, чем он предполагал до того момента, когда произошла трагедия, вывернувшая наизнанку как самого Росиэля, так и его жизнь. Он узнал Себастьяна с другой стороны; он умел быть добрым и нежным, а вся его жестокость и хладнокровие казались теперь до боли привычными и даже естественными.  
Немного поколебавшись, он потянулся к выдвижному ящику в столе и открыл его. Среди множества папок, уголков, ручек и карандашей лежала еще одна рамка с фотографией, только она была повернута изображением вниз. Росиэль уже много месяцев не прикасался к этой фотографии, казалось, что если он не будет смотреть на нее, то воспоминания о прошлом постепенно поблекнут. Но это не помогало, слишком многое было связано с этим человеком, да что там преуменьшать, все было связано с ним, когда-то Росиэль не мог даже помыслить о том, что будет, если однажды его не станет.  
С фотографии на него смотрело два человека: он сам и тот, кого он потерял больше трех лет назад, тот, с кем его связывало так много, что три года назад пришлось учиться жить заново. Этого человека звали Рауль Белшер.  
Росиэль вынул из рамки фотографию, на обратной стороне которой красивым почерком черными чернилами было написано стихотворение:

Ты помнишь, мы сидели у причала?  
Ты кутался в осеннее холодное пальто;  
И где-то там вдали мелодия звучала;  
Ты рядом был, но все же как-то далеко.

Ты знаешь, ведь на небе в тот же вечер  
Звезда мне указала верный путь домой;  
Я говорю спасибо каждой нашей встрече;  
И к черту воздух, если нет тебя со мной.

Ты помнишь зиму? Помнишь холод, вьюгу?  
Не ту, что в городе а что была внутри?  
Ты помнишь, как кричали друг на друга?  
О том, что больно, о том, что не было любви?

И как же страшно каждый новый вечер  
Осознавать, что кто-то, но не ты  
Его встречал бы у порога каждый вечер  
И говорил: люблю, спасибо за цветы.

А помнишь, как с тобой любили море?  
Как пьяными мы были отнюдь не от вина?  
Конечно, часть вины лежит на алкоголе....  
А может, виновата полная луна.

Сегодня в ночь мы все начнем сначала.  
Встречаемся у старого зеленого авто.  
Чтоб не замерз сегодня у причала,  
Согрею я твое осеннее холодное пальто

Росиэль понятия не имел, кто был автором этих строк, он нашел это фото уже задолго после несчастного случая. Пару раз он пытался найти ответ на вопрос, кто же был автором произведения, так запавшего в душу Рауля, но везде автор значился как «неизвестный». Подключать фильтры поиска и отслеживать компьютер, с которого впервые было опубликовано произведение, ему не хотелось, не настолько было важно знать имя автора. Возможно, Рауль сам сочинил эти строки, хоть это и не было на него похоже, Росиэль не помнил, чтобы Белшер имел творческие наклонности. Хотя не стоит отрицать того факта, что он в действительности был романтиком, и это было одним из тех камней преткновения, которые существовали между ними, ведь Росиэль счел бы бредом любое возвышенно-открытое проявление чувств. Попадись ему это фото ранее, он бы не обратил внимания или весьма скептически отнесся к излишнему романтизму Рауля, тем самым в очередной раз плюнув ему в душу. В любом случае, неважно, нашел ли он это стихотворение, перечитывая сборники сочинений или блуждая по всевозможным интернет - порталам, или сочинил сам, когда они были вместе, от Росиэля невозможно было дождаться какой-либо романтики, длинных признаний в любви, поэтому такое, пусть даже короткое произведение, произвело на Белшера сильное впечатление. Как же ему, наверное, не хватало внимания, как ему хотелось доказать самому себе, что их отношения не были ошибкой, а Росиэль любил его по-настоящему. Инграссия закрыл глаза и непроизвольно сжал руку в кулак. Каждый раз, когда на него накатывали воспоминания о любом из моментов, касавшихся их с Раулем отношений, Росиэль начинал ненавидеть самого себя. Рауль прощал ему то, за что он сам никогда бы себя не простил на его месте. Сейчас он понимал, что нужно было ценить то, что у него было. Как просто было сказать «люблю» лишний раз и оставаться вечерами дома смотреть, пускай до ужаса банальный, телесериал вдвоем у экрана телевизора, заказав в ресторане пиццу. Ведь большинство так и живет, это считается нормальным укладом. Жизнь без клубов, баров и случайных связей существует, он уже понял это и смог доказать самому себе, но Рауль этого уже не сможет увидеть. Так какой теперь был смысл в том, что он замкнулся в себе, все свое время посвящал работе и не появлялся в увеселительных заведениях? Разве теперь это как – то могло обрадовать Рауля? Его больше не было рядом, а когда он был жив, то видел лишь измены, пьянки и эгоцентризм своего возлюбленного. Действительно, сложно поверить в чистоту и искренность чувств того, кого ты обнаруживаешь в постели с незнакомым человеком, а то и двумя. И никакие извинения не могут стереть ту обиду, что оставляют подобные поступки, но он прощал. И как люди смеют называть его гением? Ведь они не знают, что он не смог осознать вовремя самого простейшего правила – человеческая жизнь не вечна.  
Перед тем, как убрать фотографию в ящик стола, Росиэль еще раз взглянул на улыбающееся лицо высокого блондина, волосы которого на фото были убраны в хвост.  
-Прости, я хотел стать таким, каким ты хотел меня видеть, но я больше так не могу, боюсь, что я скоро сойду с ума. Я люблю тебя.  
Росиэль задвинул ящик стола, одним глотком осушил бокал с виски и покинул офис, выключив за собой свет.  
Перед тем, как пойти в бар, как Росиэль и обещал своему другу, он решил зайти ненадолго домой, чтобы сменить одежду, официальный костюм не особо подходил атмосфере, царившей в барах.  
Недалеко от главного музея искусств Нью-Йорка, ближе к Центральному Парку, на Пятой Авеню, расположилось четырнадцатиэтажное здание, некогда спроектированное итальянскими архитекторами и ныне заселенное представителями человечества, не считающими свои сбережения, а отдающими это недостойное занятия личным бухгалтерам хотя бы по той причине, что сами могут заблудиться в лабиринте цифр. Именно в таком месте Росиэль и приобрел себе некогда апартаменты, ведь роскошь и красивая жизнь всегда привлекали молодого любимца женщин и мужчин. Выбрал бы он сейчас это место, если пришлось искать новое место для проживания? Наверное, да, хотя, скорее, уже не в целях показной роскоши, а просто потому, что он полюбил эту часть города, где воздух был чище, чем в других уголках Манхэттена; высокие деревья украшали широкие аллеи парка, а лазурное с переливами синевы и отблеском солнца озеро успокаивало вечерами, когда хотелось отдохнуть от ежедневной суеты и расслабиться на террасе с бокалом вина в руках.  
Холисвуд Гарденс, где они жили вдвоем с Раулем, был, возможно, еще более живописным местом: густо засаженные деревьями разных пород аллеи, пестрящие яркими красками клумбы, частные дворики, откуда периодически доносится запах блюд, готовящихся на углях. Казалось бы, что лучшего городского райского уголка не найти, но отсутствие суеты и уединенность приводили Росиэля в уныние. Жить там с Раулем было приятно. Тихие вечера наедине друг с другом помогали сблизиться, пережить переломные моменты и подлатать рвущиеся нити отношений. Но жить в одиночку он все же предпочитал там, где все соседи поголовно не состояли из семей, успевших обзавестись детьми и парой кошек или собак.  
Выбор придирчивого жильца пал на последний этаж здания, в котором расположился отнюдь не скромный по размерам пентхаус. Красивая просторная двухэтажная квартира была обставлена в стиле модерн. В основном, можно было встретить сочетания черных, белых и синих тонов, однако можно было увидеть, например, отливающую серебром винтовую лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, и многие другие предметы мебели, которые отличались по цвету, но от этого не рушили гармонию сочетания цветов. Квартира была оснащена всем, что позволяло бы не пользоваться общей инфраструктурой здания: спортзалом, домашним кинотеатром и даже бассейном. Порой бывали моменты, когда не хотелось видеть чужие лица, но бросать ежедневные тренировки или подавлять в себе желание окунуться в слегка прохладную воду у Росиэля не было. Что касается убранности апартаментов, то они находились в идеальном состоянии, все блестело от чистоты. Нет, он не был помешан на уборке и не сдувал пылинки с каждой фарфоровой фигурки на полке, всем этим занималась наемная домработница. Вот уже много лет она следила за тем, чтобы необходимые продукты юного хозяина квартиры не заканчивались, старые не лежали мертвым грузом в холодильнике, а пол был вычищен до блеска. Это не представляло особой сложности в последнее время, ведь Росиэль редко появлялся дома, и оставлять грязь в гостиной было просто-напросто некому.  
Окинув взглядом пустующие и от этого веющие некой прохладой комнаты, Инграссия прошел всю квартиру и остановился перед закрытой дверью, которая не была ничем примечательна до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не попытался бы повернуть ручку, которая была оснащена сенсором для распознавания отпечатка пальцев. Она была запрограммирована на четырех человек, но один из них покинул этот дом навсегда три года назад, а другая, некогда бывшая лучшая подруга Росиэля, уехала из города год назад. Бедная девочка была настолько сильно влюблена в своего лучшего друга, что сбежала из города ради того, чтобы больше никогда не видеть человека, который никогда бы не смог испытать к ней никаких романтических чувств.  
Поэтому единственными, кто мог открывать эту дверь, были сам хозяин апартаментов и Себастьян. Люк, хоть и бывал в гостях у Росиэля, никогда не настаивал на перепрограммировании сенсора и включении его в ряд привилегированных посетителей. Можно бы было предположить, что подобная секретность подходила бы для оружейной комнаты, но последняя находилась в другом конце апартаментов, и вход в нее был ограничен немного другим списком более или менее желанных там лиц. Та, комната, в которую Росиэль открыл дверь, была ничем иным, как винным хранилищем. Полки ломились от изобилия алкогольных напитков. Здесь можно было найти все: от простых бутылок с пивом до коньяков, выкупленных на аукционах по баснословной цене. Росиэль имел такое пагубное пристрастие к выпивке, что когда был помладше, иногда начинал утро не с кружки кофе, а с бокала, наполненного ароматным хересом или мадерой. В сейфе в углу хранились менее разрешенные к употреблению товары. Хотя он больше не злоупотреблял ими, избавиться от содержимого сейфа Росиэль посчитал недопустимым жестом.  
Коньяк Леро 1848 года привлек внимание владельца коллекции. Недолго думая, он взял бутылку с полки и вышел из хранилища, чье содержимое могло бы оцениваться в сотни тысяч долларов. Так как до встречи с другом оставалось немного времени, Росиэль решил скоротать его на открытой веранде в компании с Леро.  
«Централ бар», был достаточно популярным местом среди молодежи. В нем всегда было многолюдно, громко играла музыка, и, если бы не ввели запрет, то помещение было бы насквозь прокурено. Раньше Инграссия любил такие заведения, но потом стал предпочитать более солидные рестораны либо вовсе посещал закрытые для простого обывателя клубы.  
Люк уже сидел за стойкой бара и с любопытством оглядывал проходящих мимо девушек. Чем более открыта была одежда на представительнице слабого пола, тем более выразительным взгляд становился у Люка.  
-Молодой человек, вы здесь один? – стройная брюнетка явно возраста студентки, кокетливо наматывая локон на палец, приблизилась к Росиэлю.  
-Я встречаюсь здесь с приятелем, мы будем сидеть около барной стойки. Мы очень давно не виделись и хотим обсудить сугубо мужские темы. Дайте нам полчаса поговорить наедине и можете смело присоединяться к нам.  
-По рукам, - девушка мило улыбнулась и, подмигнув, растворилась в толпе.  
Люк неторопливо потягивал пиво, когда Росиэль занял место рядом с ним.  
\- Я здесь уже полчаса, и ко мне не подошла ни одна барышня, а ты только вошел и уже весь облеплен страстными взглядами красавиц. Ты можешь сразу при входе кричать на все заведение: «девушки, я гей, ко мне не подходить, но здесь полно других одиноких натуральных мужчин, например, вот этот» и показывать на меня?  
\- И я тебя рад видеть, - Росиэль похлопал по плечу друга.  
\- Что будете заказывать? - бармен неторопливо протирал бокал для мартини.  
\- Бутылку Чивас Ригал, пожалуйста.  
Люк едва не поперхнулся пивом, затем, откашлявшись, добавил:  
\- Не буду спорить, представления о «пропустить по стаканчику» у всех разное.  
\- Эта девушка подойдет сюда через полчаса, - Росиэль жестом показал бармену, что сам готов наливать виски себе в стакан и обойдется без посторонней помощи.  
\- Спасибо большое, дружище. Интересно, я всю оставшуюся жизнь буду цеплять девушек на тебя, как рыбок на крючок? И слышать разочарованное: «Ты уже уходишь? Хорошо, что твой друг хотя бы остается».  
\- Перестань ныть. Между прочим, благодаря мне у тебя хотя бы бывает секс. Кстати, я смотрю, этот бармен гей. С того момента, как в своей речи ты намекнул на то, что мне нравятся мужчины, он не перестает мне подмигивать, видимо, у него хороший слух. Это ужасно раздражает.  
\- Еще несколько лет назад ты бы уже пять минут как ублажал его пятую точку в уборной. Росиэль уже нынче не тот, что раньше, – вроде бы с улыбкой сказал Люк, но что-то в его голосе выдавало грусть.  
\- Да почему тебя так волнует, что я больше не собираю на себя всех подряд? – Хотя он старался это скрыть, но в его голосе появлялись нотки раздражения.  
\- Да не это меня волнует, Росиэль, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Прости, я обещал не докучать тебе расспросами о твоем состоянии, но оно меня действительно волнует. Сначала ты ударяешься во все тяжкие, затем замыкаешься в себе так, что если бы твоя работа не была связана с кровопролитием, тебя бы впору было выставлять в школах в качестве примера для подражания детям.  
\- Не утрируй, - перебил его собеседник.  
\- Да я не утрирую, ты посмотри на себя со стороны, ты увядаешь с каждым днем. Ты хочешь быть хорошим, чтобы он тобой гордился? Ты меня прости, конечно, но это раньше надо было делать, а теперь его нет, поздно уже что-либо менять. Так живи для себя, а не для того, кого больше нет рядом. Давай еще для Клэр поживи, которая мечтала, чтобы ты сменил свой профиль и переориентировался на женщин. Ты долго протянешь? Пойми, я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был собой. Ты мой лучший друг, мне больно смотреть на то, как ты изводишь себя, как просыпаешься с мыслью о том, как бы пережить очередной день в таком режиме и не сойти с ума. Это не ты сейчас, ты веселый, жизнерадостный, любишь оттянуться по полной так, чтобы дым столбом и чтобы на утро стыдно стыло бы нормальному человеку. В тебе жизнь ключом била, тебя невозможно было увидеть в плохом настроении, ты везде мог найти положительные стороны. Я хочу тебя назад, верни мне моего друга.  
Росиэль устало потер глаза и облокотился на барную стойку.  
\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что люди могут меняться или взрослеть, на крайний случай? Мне уже не восемнадцать, я не студент и мне не хочется прожигать свою жизнь.  
\- Меняются, но не так сильно и не так резко. Ты можешь расти в моральном плане, набираться опыта, твой характер может становиться более спокойным, а работа и дружба могут вытеснять вечно чем-то затуманенный разум. Но тебе двадцать три, ты еще молод, чтобы не хотеть развлекаться и слишком молод, чтобы терять сексуальное влечение. Посмотри на меня, я на год тебя старше, а меня по-прежнему привлекают юные красавицы с красивыми личиками и пышными грудками. Вспомни тот вечер, когда я, ты и Клэр сидели ночью у моря и обещали друг другу никогда не меняться?  
-Во-первых, мы были изрядно пьяны, а во-вторых, мы еще обещали всегда быть вместе. Но где ты видишь Клэр сейчас? Она уехала, оставив нас, и наплевала на это ребяческое обещание.  
-Но ведь я все еще следую этому, как ты выразился, ребяческому обещанию. И я не собираюсь его нарушать: я буду собой и не брошу лучшего друга, - Люк говорил это спокойно, мягко, но уверенно.  
\- И в чем будет смысл, если я сорвусь и вернусь к тому, что было раньше?  
\- Например, ты снова будешь счастлив, - Люк пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо, если ты этого хочешь, я сейчас встану и пойду в район Челси. Ты доволен? – Росиэль встал со стула и поправил прядь волос, которая спала ему на лицо.  
\- Вполне, особенно учитывая тот факт, что к нам направляется та леди, которую ты приманил, как только вошел.  
Действительно, к стойке бара направлялась одетая в шорты и белую блузку брюнетка с длинными пышными локонами. На ее лице читалось явное изумление, когда так приглянувшийся ей юноша направился к выходу.  
\- А куда пошел твой друг? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- Туда, где ему и месте: в гей-клуб.  
Ошарашенная таким ответом, девушка перевела вопросительный взгляд на Люка.  
\- А мне там не место, поэтому я не ухожу, - он улыбнулся и жестом пригласить девушку сесть рядом.  
Росиэль приближался к Ривер Клабу, где он раньше проводил все ночи напролет. Он шел мимо баров и кафе, которые были заполнены самым разнообразным контингентом ЛГБТ – сообщества. Росиэлю всегда нравилось смотреть на яркие костюмы, которые предпочитали транс – дивы, но особенно ему нравилось видеть уверенность в их глазах, которая появлялась, когда они надевали свои одежды – именно в этот момент они освобождались от оков обыденности и чувствовали себя свободно, будто птицы выпущенные из клетки, где они томились годами.  
Окружающие узнавали идущего по тротуару блондина: кто-то приветствовал его, кто – то выкрикивал его имя, а некоторые просто тихо перешептывались друг с другом. Здесь его знали все: кто – то любил, кто-то ненавидел, но все без исключения были удивлены длительным отсутствием местной знаменитости.  
\- Давненько тебя здесь не было видно, - на фейс – контроле перед входом в клуб стоял типичного для своей работы вида охранник.  
\- Были дела, никак не мог вырваться, - мимолетом бросил Росиэль, входя в трехэтажное здание, к которому выстроилась огромная очередь, где каждый надеялся, что его пропустят внутрь. Клуб было просто невозможно не заметить на фоне других малозаметных сереющих зданий: яркими неоновыми огнями горели не только вывески, информирующие о предстоящих концертах и вечеринках, но и все здание было украшено разноцветными лампочками всех цветов радуги.  
\- Вы посмотрите, кто заглянул к нам на огонек, - бармен, завидев Росиэля издалека, начал энергично махать ему рукой, - ребята, мы дождались, Инграссия вернулся! – Что было сил крикнул он на весь зал.  
Со всех уголков стали подтягиваться любопытные лица, желавшие лично убедиться в том, что их не обманули.  
«Привет, Росиэль!», «Как жизнь, Росиэль?», «Где ты был все это время?» - все эти фразы, накладываясь одна на другую, слились в оживленные шум. Поначалу Росиэль старался сохранить вид безразличия, но до боли знакомая атмосфера и доброжелательная обстановка сломили лед внутри молодого человека, и уже достаточно скоро он сидел на диване в окружении нескольких мужчин и оживленно с ними беседовал.  
Здесь Росиэль был знаменит, по большей части, благодаря своей выдающейся красивой внешности, которой он обладал: он был высоким и стройным, его длинные волосы были шелковистыми и обрамляли его лицо с мягкими чертами. Само же лицо будто принадлежало фарфоровой кукле: яркие карие глаза, бледная без единого изъяна кожа. Внешность Росиэля была поистине женственной, что особо бросалось в глаза тем, кто знал, какой физической силой обладало это хрупкое на вид создание.  
Те, кто побывал с ним в постели, а таких было немало, также любили его за высокий уровень профессионализма в любовном искусстве; в этом ему поистине не было равных. Поэтому, когда он приходил в бар или клуб, ему не было необходимости добиваться расположения понравившегося мужчины, - любой был готов отдать все ради ночи с ним.  
В этот день посчастливилось юноше лет двадцати пяти спортивного телосложения. Вести кого-то домой у Инграссии не было желания, поэтому взяв молодого человека за руку, он повел его в одну из комнат отдыха, которые располагались на каждом этаже клуба. Не утруждая себя предварительными ласками, он развернул юношу лицом к стене и уверенным движением вошел в него. По приглушенным стонам удовольствия можно было понять, что каждое его движение доставляло удовольствие случайному партнеру. Заходящие в эту же комнату другие мужчины завистливо смотрели на того, кому посчастливилось побыть с Росиэлем после его длительного отсутствия.  
Завершив начатое, Росиэль застегнул молнию на брюках и, поцеловав на прощание хорошо послужившего ему молодого человека, чье имя он узнать не удосужился, произнес: «Спасибо за компанию, может, еще как-нибудь увидимся».  
По дороге домой внутри Инграссии боролись удовлетворение от теплого приема и хорошо проведенного мини-свидания и стыд за то, что ему это так нравилось, хотя он столько времени пытался убедить себя в том, что случайные связи в прошлом, ведь они являются явным признаком разлагающихся моральных ценностей и падения внутренней нравственности. После всех этих обещаний, данных самому себе, после того, как он сознательно загнал свое внутреннее "я" так глубоко, как только мог, было сложно найти ответ на вопрос о том, нужно ли себя винить за распутство или послать все к черту и жить дальше, как и говорил ему Люк. Рауль хотел бы видеть его счастливым, даже если это бы не сделало счастливым его самого. Да и что было аморального в его поведении сейчас? Он был свободен, разве что его могли ограничить взаимоотношения с Себастьяном, хотя, это были весьма странные отношения, да что уж там идеализировать - это было черт знает что. Только ему начинало казаться, что их отношения похожи на вменяемые, - Себастьян тут же доказывал обратное. Он становился холодным, чрезмерно жестким, мог даже вообще запретить ему появляться в его кабинете. Подходя к своим апартаментам, с фразой: «никакая ты не шлюха, Росиэль» он отворил дверь квартиры и, к своему глубокому удивление, услышал в ответ: «А я бы с этим поспорил», за чем последовал сильнейший удар по лицу.  
Себастьян стоял напротив него и пристально вглядывался в вошедшего молодого человека.  
-Я бы ударил тебя сильнее, но ты в последнее время такой странный, что я боюсь выбить из тебя остатки живого человека.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Росиэль потер ушибленную сторону лица рукой и обнаружил, что губа была разбита, и из нее сочилась кровь.  
-Хотел скрасить твое одиночество, но обнаружил, что сегодня вечером ты был не так уж и одинок. Мне, разумеется, это не очень понравилось, но мешать тебе я не стал, ведь кто я такой, чтобы прерывать соитие в середине процесса? Да и как-то некрасиво бы это выглядело. Поэтому я решил подождать тебя здесь.  
За этими словами последовал сильнейший удар по голове. Росиэль, слегка пошатнувшись, отошел в сторону и поправил спавшие на лицо волосы. Подобный жест совершенно не удивил его, для Себастьяна ударить Росиэля было столь же обычным делом, как для него самого выкурить сигарету.  
-Прости, не сдержался. Ты же знаешь, как меня выводит из себя мысль о том, что кто-то прикасался к тебе, - президент Союза прошествовал до дивана в гостиной и взял в руки, предварительно наполненный бокал.  
-Надеюсь, ты не против, что я распиваю твой коньяк? Ты оставил его на балконе, а мне как нельзя кстати захотелось пригубить чего-нибудь крепкого.  
-Ты не можешь вот так врываться ко мне домой, - Росиэль промокнул салфеткой кровь с губы.  
-Как же не могу, когда я твой начальник? Ах да, кажется, мы еще спим вместе, а еще в народе бытует мнение, что мы встречаемся. Так что мне все дозволено, особенно, когда твое благополучие зависит от того, буду я позволять тебе заниматься сторонним бизнесом или нет, - он взял в руки бутылку Леро и пробежал глазами по надписи на этикетке, - коньяк 1848 года хоть и не плох, но не убирает привкус тошноты изо рта, который я испытываю, смотря на тебя. Сходи помойся, а то от тебя так и несет чьим-то телом.  
-Ты пришел, чтобы просто испортить мне настроение?  
-Отнюдь. Я уже сказал, что хотел скрасить твое одиночество. Но ударить тебя оказалось тоже неплохим вариантом, я чувствую себя вполне удовлетворенным. Иди помойся, я подожду.  
Покорно пройдя в ванную комнату, Росиэль зашел в душ. Себастьян был единственным, кому он не перечил, потому что это могло обернуться чем угодно. Хотя он постепенно с годами догонял его по физической силе, все же преимущество оставалось пока что на стороне Себастьяна. Кроме того, он и правда курировал весь сторонний бизнес Росиэля и обеспечивал защиту при любых обстоятельствах. Пока Себастьян был на его стороне, он мог даже безнаказанно убивать, его вину не признал бы ни один суд, что было весьма на руку Росиэлю.  
Выйдя из ванной комнаты, он обнаружил Себастьяна в таком же положении, в котором он его оставил.  
\- Ты безумно мил с мокрыми волосами, - отметил Монтеро, - знаешь, я уже собираюсь уходить, но прежде, чем я это сделаю, я хочу, чтобы ты согнул свои прекрасные колени перед этим диваном, на котором я сижу.  
Ничего не говоря, Инграссия подошел к гостю и, расстегнув молнию на его брюках, сделал то, о чем он просил. Их отношения всегда строились в таком ключе. Порой, они ссорились, когда Росиэль отказывался выполнять прихоти своего партнера. Сломанные ребра, треснутые кости на запястьях, раны по всему телу – такими подарками неоднократно одаривал его Монтеро. Но Росиэль не боялся его, напротив, нездоровая любовь к боли непреодолимо тянула его к хождению по острию ножа, порой он делал что-то назло Себастьяну, чтобы в очередной раз почувствовать его силу на себе.  
Перед тем, как уйти, Себастьян нежно провел рукой по щеке Росиэля и поцеловал его в губы, как ни в чем не бывало, оставив юношу в состоянии неопределенности, в котором он часто пребывал после общения с Себастьяном. Его холодность и жестокость, прерываемые порывами нежности, сводили его с ума. Он никак не мог понять, что же он испытывает по отношению к этому человеку: любовь или ненависть? Но одно он знал наверняка: его безумно тянуло к нему, и потерять его он бы себе не позволил.


	2. Начало конца

Большой двухэтажный особняк был погружен в пестрящую разнообразными цветами зелень. Газон был идеально подстрижен и украшен встроенными в грунт фонарями, которые ярко горели, когда на улице начинало темнеть. Автоматические разбрызгиватели не давали земле пересыхать, включаясь с периодичностью раз в несколько часов. Не был сад лишен и колонн причудливого вида, некоторые из которых вполне могли принадлежать к числу творений известных архитекторов прошлых лет.  
Молодая красивая девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, обрамляющими еще не тронутое морщинками, но слегка покрытое бледными веснушками лицо, сидела в кресле на втором этаже особняка и читала любовный роман, написанный неким начинающим, но уже приобретшим популярность в определенных кругах автором. Ее расклешенная бежевая блузка хоть и была достаточно широкой, но уже не могла скрывать округлившегося животика.  
\- Мамочка, мама! Когда придет папа? - торопливо топая своими маленькими ножками, в комнату вбежало чудесное маленькое создание с белоснежными вьющимися волосиками. Яркие карие глазки светились беззаботным счастьем, а губки растянулись в улыбку, когда мама вытянула вперед руки и дала понять, что она с радостью готова принять малыша посидеть на своих коленях.  
-Ты весь вечер спрашиваешь, когда придет папа. Расскажи, солнышко, почему ты так хочешь поскорее увидеть папочку? - девушка ласково гладила сына по волосам.  
\- Папа обещал сегодня сюрприз, - радостно воскликнул малыш.  
\- Ах вот вы какой корыстный, молодой человек, - заметила юная мама негодующе, но явно в шутку, поэтому улыбка не покинула ее лица,- папочку надо ждать не ради сюрприза, а просто потому что ты его любишь. Ведь тебе бы не понравилось, если бы кто-то ждал не тебя, а то, что ты можешь принести, правда? Ты согласен со мной, Росиэль?  
Мальчик потупил взгляд в пол и, прикусив нижнюю губку, тихо ответил:  
\- Я люблю папочку, правда...  
Пару мгновений спустя с первого этажа послышался звук открывающейся входной двери.  
\- А вот и наш папа пришел, - мама помогла спуститься мальчику со своих колен, - ну, беги, встречай его.  
Росиэль, предвкушая радость от новой машинки или самолетика на радиоуправлении, бежал так быстро, как мог ребенок в четыре года. К разочарованию мальчика, на пороге его ждал такой сюрприз, который он не смог простить отцу и спустя двадцать лет. Несколько неизвестных ему взрослых вооруженных мужчин схватили оцепеневшего от страха и неожиданности мальчика. Поняв, что ворвавшиеся в дом 'гости' не были настроены дружелюбно и явно не были родственниками, он начал вырываться и громко звать на помощь маму. Услышав крик сына, девушка тут же бросила ту книгу, что она до этого читала, на пол и побежала к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. Ужасу и без того дрожащего от охватившей его паники Росиэля не было предела, когда раздался выстрел, и, еще недавно смеющаяся и ласкающая его волосы самая добрая мама на свете упала на верхней ступеньке и скатилась по всей лестнице вниз, к ее подножью.  
Ударив ребенка по голове так сильно, что в глазах у него потемнело, люди в масках заперли его в багажнике рядом припаркованного автомобиля. Голова у мальчика безумно болела, к горлу подступала тошнота, а слезы непослушной рекой текли из его больших блестящих глаз. По разговорам взрослых в машине он смог понять, что его везут, чтобы куда-то продать, для каких целей, от него тогда ускользнуло, ведь ребенок был еще слишком мал, чтобы знать о существовании черных рынков торговли людьми.  
Под конец их достаточно долгого путешествия, перед тем, как машина остановилась, Росиэль немного пришел в себя, а слезы на щеках подсохли. К этому моменту он всем своим маленьким сердцем ненавидел этих людей, они сделали больно ему, они сделали больно его маме и, возможно, его братику, который еще даже не успел появиться на свет. Он не понял, что произошло, когда дверь багажника открылась, но вместо того, чтобы схватить его и поместить в сарай до назначенного для перекупки срока, как мужчины оговаривали во время следования автомобиля к пункту назначения, все они, как один, кто-то с хрипом, а кто-то с криком, упали на землю замертво.   
Росиэль сначала интуитивно сжался в комочек и забился в угол багажника, ожидая, что скоро невидимая рука заставит и его сердце перестать биться. Головная боль вернулась и давила с двойной силой, мальчик еле сдерживал тошноту, подступившую вместе с болью. Он не знал, сколько времени он пролежал там таким образом, но в конце - концов он понял, что вокруг царила тишина, а ему, вроде бы, ничего не угрожало. Тогда он решил выбраться из успевшей стать ему врагом машины. Когда он обошел бездыханные тела своих обидчиков, в глаза ему бросился старый сарай, железная дверь которого была заперта на массивный замок. Видимо, здесь его и планировали держать, как злую собаку, на цепи.   
Мальчик осмотрелся и понял, что находится где-то за городом: сарай был поглощен лесом, а вокруг не было видно ни души. Росиэль не имел ни малейшего представления о том, в каком направлении ему нужно было двигаться, чтобы выйти в людное место и рассказать о случившемся, но оставаться там, куда его привезли, ему казалось слишком опасным и неразумным, поэтому уверенным шагом он устремился в неизвестном ему направлении.  
Он бежал достаточно долго, прежде чем силы, которых, как правило, не так много в теле маленького ребенка, стали покидать его. Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться и оглядеться вокруг. Как оказалось, он смог выйти к достаточно широкой дороге, по которой наверняка время от времени проезжали автомобили, поэтому мальчик не нашел ничего лучше, чем сесть на тротуар и дожидаться, пока кто-нибудь поедет навстречу. Ему казалось, что прошла вечность, но на самом деле время просто тянулось в восприятии мальчика, ведь он был напуган, и ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь поскорее пришел и забрал его подальше от этого кошмара. Но вместо этого вокруг царила оглушающая тишина, а каждый шорох дерева, казалось, таит в себе что-то злое и опасное.  
Внезапно он почувствовал, что сзади к нему кто-то постепенно начал приближаться. Он обрадовался и одновременно испугался шагов за спиной: после того, как его детское представление о безопасном мире было разрушено, он понял, что существуют ужасные люди, которым нельзя доверять. Конечно, мама учила его, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами, что вокруг не так безопасно, как он думает, но лишь сейчас он понял весь смысл подобных нравоучений.   
-Это ребенок, - услышав женский голос, Росиэль вздохнул с облегчением, ведь в представлении малыша обидеть могли только мужчины, а женщины были добрыми, и все без исключения любили детей. Несмотря на то, что представление наивного детского мышление было неверным, в данный конкретный момент судьба была благосклонна к мальчику и не стала разбивать оставшийся нетронутый уголок его маленького хрупкого мира.  
\- Не бойся, малыш, - ласковым голосом продолжила уже немолодая женщина с короткими русыми волосами. Ее лицо обладало мягкими чертами, очевидно, в молодости она была достаточно привлекательной, - расскажи, что случилось, почему ты один в таком месте?  
-А вам можно доверять?- Внезапно вырвалось у Росиэля. Женщина, улыбаясь как можно доброжелательнее, чтобы не спугнуть ребенка, утвердительно кивнула.  
На этом самом месте и с этого самого момента началась другая жизнь Росиэля Инграссии, которая не имела ничего общего с той роскошью, негой и той беззаботностью, которыми он был окружен с рождения. Ему пришлось узнать так много, что в возрасте шести лет, когда обычные дети только идут в школу, он уже обладал не дюжим багажом знанием. Иностранные языки, история, естественные науки, боевые искусства, интенсивные спортивные нагрузки – все вместе и разом свалилось на маленькие плечики. По правилам образовательного учреждения Союза, в начальные годы обучения учителя старались определить наклонности ребенка к какой-либо специальности и старались интенсивно развивать знания и навыки, необходимые для данного конкретного направления. В Росиэле же, казалось, пытались развить все и сразу, но боевые искусства и медицина давались мальчику особо хорошо. Однако тяжкое бремя огромных массивов информации, нагрузок и надежд, которые на него возложили, сделали мальчика в начале его жизненного пути замкнутым в себе и неразговорчивым.   
Поначалу, когда он спрашивал, когда ему позволят вернуться к маме, ему отвечали, что совсем скоро, но чуть позже он осознал ужасную правду: мама больше не придет за ним, а папа не был честно преуспевающим предпринимателем. Как оказалось, он занимался незаконной торговлей наркотиков и оружия; задолжав кому-то крупную сумму, он согласился обменять свою жизнь на жизнь сына и в назначенный день не явился домой, чтобы не видеть своими глазами, как забирают его ребенка. Смерть жены была жестокой случайностью. Чтобы избежать тюрьмы и пожизненного срока, он бежал из страны и, по данным полиции штата Нью-Йорк был пойман и застрелен при попытке сопротивления властям.  
Несмотря на то, что подобная информация была слишком тяжелым грузом для детской психики, окружающие его люди считали, что она необходима для закалки характера, ведь сразу после того, как он появился на территории штаб-квартиры Союза, его дальнейшую судьбу определили за него, мнение самого мальчика учитывать даже не собирались. Таким образом, планировалось, что когда он подрастет, то станет членом спецотряда Оперативного Отдела Межмирового Союза, куда открывался доступ лишь лучшим из лучших. Предполагалось, что для того, чтобы работать в оперативном подразделении первого разряда нельзя было чувствовать ни жалости, ни боли от потерь. Умение принять любую правду – первый шаг в воспитании солдата. Кроме того, узнав, что он никогда больше не сможет вернуться к родителям, Росиэль раз и навсегда смог понять, что теперь его дом здесь. Что такое "здесь" ему тоже пришлось выучить в короткие сроки.  
Отныне ему предстояло жить и расти в Президентском Образовательном Центре Межмирового Объединенного Союза. В ряды организации почти невозможно было попасть, если твои родители не являлись потомственными ее членами, а попав сюда, не было пути назад, ведь членами союза становились навсегда, можно было лишь менять профессию, если по каким-либо причинам тебя не устраивала предыдущая, либо ты физически более не мог исполнять прежние функции. Такой порядок вытекал из высокой секретности той информации, какую любой сотрудник приобретал во время работы, а ученик во время образовательного процесса.  
Межмировой Объединенный Союз изначально был основан в целях сближения народов, поддержания мира, предотвращения воин, вспыхивающих между мирами, а так же для осуществления помощи и поддержки развивающимся расам. Согласно Уставу, Каждому миру присваивался номер, который соответствовал порядку его присоединения к Союзу. Тот мир, в котором жил Росиэль, значился под номером пять, но несмотря на то что, он присоединился к организации одним из первых, он вовсе не был полноценным участником в том объеме, в котором были многие другие. Все дело в том, что в Пятом мире, по данным аналитического центра, жители все еще не были готовы к тому, чтобы принять правду о существовании иных миров, что служило препятствием к полноценному сотрудничеству в политической и экономической областях. Однако представители данного мира были вовлечены в работу Союза наравне с остальными, разве что к ним применялся еще более строгий запрет на раскрытие тайной информации. Присутствие на Земле иммигрантов так же являлось запрещенной к огласке информацией, а их нахождение на чужой планете серьезно контролировалось, что, однако, не мешало представителям Пятого мира в Совещательном Совете Союза успешно продвигать и осуществлять дружественную по отношению к ассимиляции граждан других миров политику, а так же политику предоставления защиты инопланетным беженцам, деятельность каждого из которых некоторое время после иммиграция пристально отслеживалась. В случае повторного нарушения любым из них правила о неразглашении своего происхождения и некоторых других пунктов Устава для иммигрантов в Пятый Мир, нарушитель передавался в руки Межмирового Верховного Суда. По его решению нежелающий мириться с порядками новой родины гражданин депортировался на родину либо, в случае если родина была не пригодна для мирного существования, любой другой мир, выражавший свою готовность, предоставлял ему новую возможность для проживания.  
Разумеется, между мирами процветали не только политические и экономические связи. Межмировой туризм цвел пышнее алых роз. Необходимых для совершения дальних путешествий порталов строилось все больше; и с каждым годом здания, содержащие в себе терминалы для телепортации, создавались все более функциональными и служили уже не только своей прямой цели, но и располагали такими инфраструктурными излишками, как рестораны, залы для игры в гольф, спа-салоны и многие другие блага, которые могли бы заинтересовать путешествующего туриста перед или после путешествия.  
Женщина, которая тогда появилась в сопровождении еще пары коллег для того, чтобы забрать Росиэля на воспитание, была не кем иным, как президентом Союза. Она носила имя Ройбел, была родом из Третьего мира и казалась мальчику поистине добрым и справедливым человеком, но строгим правителем и проводила весьма жесткую линию воспитания подрастающего поколения, которое должно было в будущем сменить на постах своих родителей.  
Поначалу она заменила Росиэлю маму, не такую маму, которая у него была и по которой маленький Росиэль скучал каждую ночь, в слезах прося у тишины вернуть ее хотя бы на мгновение. Он хотел хотя бы еще раз в жизни услышать переливы ее бархатного голоса, ощутить нежное прикосновение ладони к своим волосам. Но этому не суждено было случиться. Нет, Ройбел не была ласковой и всепрощающей, какой должна быть настоящая мама, но на нее он всегда и во всем мог положиться, спросить совета или узнать ответы на закономерно появляющиеся у взрослеющего ребенка вопросы.  
Именно на ее долю выпало рассказать Росиэлю о том, кем он является и почему к нему предъявляются на первый взгляд непомерные, по сравнению с его сверстниками, требования.  
Много тысяч лет назад мир, которому, согласно градации Союза, сейчас присвоен номер один, был населен тремя расами: людьми, точно такими же, какие сейчас населяют Землю в Пятом Мире, ангелами и демонами, которые были гораздо сильнее людей и обладали способностями, отсутствовавшими у людей, за что они и получили данные названия. Отличие их состояло в том, что "демоны" были воинственно настроенным народом, обладали такой физической силой, что даже "ангелы" уступали им, они умели читать мысли людей и управлять их сознанием, чем они успешно пользовались для достижения необходимых им целей. Окончательному формированию закрепившегося за ними названия способствовали жесткие длинные острые когти, крепко закрепившиеся за классическим демоническим образом, и которые они могли выпускать и использовать в качестве оружия ближнего боя.   
"Ангелы", напротив, были бескорыстны, добры и всегда готовы на самопожертвование, они могли исцелять и действовать на нервные окончания таким образом, что заменяли анестезию при проведении любой операции.  
Люди были самыми слабыми существами из трех вышеназванных рас, безжалостно эксплуатировались "демонами", часто подвергались казням и пыткам. В течение многих столетий такой уклад жизни был привычен всем, казалось, ничего не сможет измениться. Но однажды "ангелы" больше не смогли наблюдать за жестоким отношением к людям и их притеснениями и решили пойти против своей миролюбивой сущности, места агрессии внутри которой просто не было, так что ее пришлось вырабатывать годами. Они стали селиться по соседству с домами людей, блокируя доступ "демонам" к их сознанию, защищали целые деревни и города от захватничества и порабощения.

Сложно назвать даже приблизительную цифру, сколько жизней унесли ожесточенные воины, длившиеся веками. Они шли с переменным успехом, но преимущество все равно по-прежнему оставалось на стороне "демонического" народа, чью жестокость и запал, возникавший во время сражений, не могли превзойти ни люди, ни "ангелы". Казалось, что все так и будет до тех пор, пока не наступил в равновесии сил переломный момент.  
Кто-то считает, что это произошло в результате эволюции, кто-то указывает причиной смешанные браки между "демонами" и "ангелами", но однажды на планете начали рождаться те, кого люди прозвали "ангелами смерти", и именно это имя наиболее четко описывало то, что они представляли собой. Представители новой расы унаследовали у своих предшественников красоту и внешнюю хрупкость, а так же способность уменьшать и усиливать боль, воздействуя на нервные окончания живых существ, а также обладали целительной силой. Пожалуй, это все, что сближало «ангелов света» и «ангелов смерти»: нрав их был жестоким, а внутренняя сущность - темнее ночи во время лунного затмения. Свои способности они использовали отнюдь не во благо человека, а в качестве оружия ведения войны. Определив для себя первостепенного врага, они объединили свои силы с силами "демонов", чтобы подчинить людей и их заступников своей воле. С момента соединения двух рас, движимых жаждой крови, на Земле воцарились настоящая бойня и хаос. Не щадили ни женщин, ни детей; выжигали целые поселения и города.   
В надежде спасти себя и своих детей оставшиеся в живых люди решили бежать, но осознавая, что в их мире им не будет никогда покоя, они задумали переселиться как можно дальше от разрушений. Выбрав никому на тот момент не известный отдаленный и отсталый мир, они обосновались на планете, по всем условиям похожей на их родную, и начали воссоздавать на новом месте города и страны в таком виде, какими они их помнили: переселенцы возводили архитектурные сооружения, насаждали местному населению свои религиозные принципы и помогали шаг за шагом развивать ремесла и технологии, которыми беженцы на своей земле обладали уже достаточно давно. Единственное, от чего они решили отказаться - это любые связи с иными мирами. Это решение имело свое разумное объяснение: они хотели, чтобы их дети жили в мире и смогли узнать, что такое завтра, где нет места страху, смерти и войне. Пусть даже ценой этому была полная изоляция от межмирового сообщества на долгие годы.  
Пока люди бежали прочь от звука нескончаемых выстрелов и рушащихся зданий, оставшиеся на своей планете "демоны" и "ангелы смерти" искоренили расу, столь многие столетия защищавшую людей. Но и этого показалось мало народам, в чьих жилах вместе с кровью текла ярость. Разорвав союз друг с другом, который оказался лишь временным средством против общего врага, они начали новую длиной в сотни лет грандиозную войну друг против друга. Горели леса, моря окрашивались в красный цвет, а мостовые теперь были выложены не брусчаткой, а телами погибших воинов. Казалось, что еще немного - и на Земле не останется никого, но все же однажды настал тот день, когда "демоны" одержали верх, и на груде из останков своих и чужих воинов они праздновали победу.   
Оказавшись полноправными и единственными хозяевами своих земель, они в короткие сроки восстановили разрушенные войной области. Постепенно отвыкая от некогда непрекращающихся военных действий, их разум начал просветляться, и вскоре все больше граждан уже не хотели ввергать своих собратьев в водоворот огня и свинца. Когда к власти пришли мудрые правители, то они смогли призвать весь оставшийся народ искоренить в себе варварское начало и построить такой мир, который бы стал примером для всех остальных и объединил их под своим началом уже не силой, а мудростью.   
Именно таким и был в настоящее время Первый Мир. Именно он стал инициатором создания Межмирового Объединенного Союза, а населявший его народ не проявлял агрессию по отношению к другим уже много веков. Правители призывали всех к миру, умело распределяли ресурсы между мирами так, чтобы никто не нуждался. Кроме того, наука Первого Мира развивалась такими быстрыми темпами, что самыми передовыми технологиями располагал именно он. Теперь мало кто решился бы оспорить их превосходство, ведь именно им удалось создать устойчивое и процветающее межмировое сообщество.  
Что касается исчезнувших рас, то гибель всего рода "ангелов смерти" не ставилась под сомнения до того момента, пока аналитический центр Союза не зафиксировал вспышку запрещенного на Земле воздействия. Это произошло как раз в тот самый момент, когда замертво упали сразу несколько здоровых мужчин, так и не успевших отдать маленького ребенка в руки предпринимателей из черного сектора бизнеса. Сам того не осознавая, Росиэль обострил чувствительность их нервных окончаний до предела, заставив вмиг скончаться от болевого шока. Именно тогда стало понятно, что некогда процветавший народ не был стерт с лица Земли окончательно. Вероятно, во время массового бегства ребенок от смешанного брака между человеком и "ангелом" бежал вместе с остальными. Много поколений генетическая составляющая от "ангела" никак себя не проявляла до момента, пока Росиэль не появился на свет.  
Разумеется, Союз не мог позволить расти столь одаренному ребенку среди обычных людей, его сила и способности без должной тренировки и знаний представляли опасность как самому мальчику, так и всему его окружению. Когда в четыре года его внутри переполнило чувство ярости, остановились сердца трех. Страшно даже представить, что же могло произойти, расти он без осознания своей сущности. Кроме того, посовещавшись, Совет Союза единогласно принял решение, что мальчик был потенциально сильнейшим солдатом спецотряда Союза, нужно было лишь правильно воспитать ребенка и направить его силу и ум в нужное русло. Его разум мог принять и переработать невероятные объемы информации, а физическая сила не имела границ, ее можно было развивать до неизвестного никому предела. Идеальное для целей Союза оружие.  
Но разве объяснишь маленькому ребенку, что все это на благо, которое он принесет обществу спустя годы, когда слипаются от недосыпания глазки, болит все тело от изнуряющих тренировок, а голова - от уже ненавистных и неизвестно откуда взявшихся способностей? Слишком много поколений подряд рождались дети с отсутствующим "ангельским" геном; способности, являвшиеся типичными для прадедов Росиэля, были ослаблены в нем, и любое их проявление, пока они не были развиты, отдавалось сильнейшей болью.   
Но все были заинтересованы во взращивании идеального «ангела смерти». Казалось, что единственным, кому было жалко малыша и кто не требовал от него прекратить плакать, когда по маленьким щечкам катились слезинки, был старший наставник, которого приставили к мальчику и который, по сути, еще сам был ребенком. Наставника звали Рауль Белшер, он был старше Росиэля на восемь лет. Рауль тоже потерял своих родителей и был сиротой, правда, его мать и отец погибли, выполняя поручение Оперативного отдела Союза.   
Уже в самом начале жизненного пути Рауль стал для Росиэля старшим братом, который поддерживал его во всем, ведь он сам прошел через все то, через что теперь приходилось проходить Росиэлю. Конечно, нагрузки на Рауля были меньше, ведь он был обычным человеком, хоть и демонстрировавшим гораздо больший потенциал, чем все остальные дети из его окружения.  
Шли годы, со временем Росиэль привык к существующему укладу, уже не знал другой жизни и, как ему казалось, даже и не хотел. Он начал сам стремиться узнать и постичь как много больше, не обращал внимания на усталость и вовсе перестал плакать, скучать по дому или жаловаться на сильные нагрузки. Он выполнял все, что ему было поручено и уже к десяти годам знал и умел достаточно многое. Правда, и по характеру его нельзя было назвать ребенком, скорее, это было хорошо обученное существо, не проявлявшее излишних эмоций. Лишь приглядевшись можно было увидеть грусть в его глазах, когда хоронили Рейбел, на смену которой пришла весьма неоднозначная, но весьма харизматичная личность из расы "демонов" - Себастьян Монтеро, сыгравший немаловажную роль в переменах, произошедших с юным Росиэлем.

*******************

-Хотелось бы услышать мнение вице-президента. Мистер Инграссия, просим Вас выступить по данному вопросу, - заседание Совета Союзов длилось уже битый час. Росиэль находил подобные собрания до безумия скучными. Здесь по нескольку часов обговаривались те проблемы, которые можно было решить за пару минут, и лишь порой на повестке дня можно было встретить действительно важные вопросы. По-мнению Росиэля, Собранию Совета больше бы подошло название "клуб "кому за шестьдесят"", именно таких здесь было большинство, и им доставляло поистине райское блаженство со всех сторон обсасывать уже давно потерявший вкус кусок старой, черствой и зачастую уже с прошедшим сроком годности новости. Однажды он получил официальное приглашение стать постоянным членом Совета, ведь к его мнению и без того прислушивались, как молодые, так и более опытные коллеги, на что он дал согласие, но при условии, что будет принимать участие лишь в тех совещаниях, где повесткой дня были действительно остро стоящие проблемы, требовавшие безотлагательного решения. К большому сожалению, его пожелания не всегда учитывали, когда составляли список требуемых к присутствию лиц. Раньше он время от времени игнорировал подобные приглашения, но теперь, когда он посвящал все свое время работе, его чаще можно было заметить среди участников малозначимых саммитов.  
Росиэль, уже давно переставший в этот бесконечный день изображать заинтересованность мнением Совета, приподнялся со своего места, услышав, что к нему обращается Председатель.  
\- Я согласен с мнением Председателя и считаю, что самым лучшим средством наказания "Леврийского легиона" будет заключение под стражу. Смертная казнь, требующая тщательного рассмотрения дела и применяющаяся в исключительных случаях, пошатнет веру леврийцев в Союз и целесообразность дальнейшего доверия бывшим колонизаторам. Мы пропагандируем равенство народов и мирное урегулирование конфликтов, смертная казнь противоречит данным принципам, следовательно, может быть воспринята как притеснение прав леврийцев. У меня все.   
Вздохнув с облегчением от осознания того, что это был последний вопрос на сегодня, Росиэль направился к выходу из кабинета, но там его поджидал председатель Совета, мужчина лет пятидесяти, невысокого роста и с полностью покрытыми сединой волосами.  
\- Безумно приятно слышать твои речи во время проведения саммитов, однако будь добр, расскажи, если твои реальные действия будут отличаться от принятого решения. Организация поимки легиона отдана под твою ответственность, а это значит, что ты можешь поменять вид наказания.  
Потерев затекшую за все время совещания шею, Росиэль прислонился спиной к стене и, тяжело вздохнув, дал понять, что он уже порядком устал от утомительных дискуссий.   
\- Мистер Дуолс, позвольте уверить вас в том, что мои действия не пойдут во вред Союзу, - он ненадолго замолчал, будто раздумывал, стоит ли продолжать беседу. Наконец, не дав мужчине ответить, он добавил, - Кстати, не могу не поблагодарить за чудесные впустую потраченные четыре часа моего времени. Будьте так любезны, не зовите меня больше на собрание, если собираетесь обсуждать, чем лучше травить тараканов на кухне и нормально ли, если твой сын в четырнадцать лет часто занимается самоудовлетворением.  
Казалось, что глаза Дуолса от удивления стали шире его лица, которое от негодования стало пурпурно-красным.   
\- Что ты несешь?! Точнее, мы не обсуждали подобных тем!  
\- Вы - нет, конечно. А вот сидевших в непосредственной близости от меня Фаррела и Корра, впрочем, как и меня, ведь я едва ли мог что-то услышать из-за их перешептываний, это, кажется, интересовало куда больше, чем вопрос отмены цензуры на телевидении в ночное время в неком захолустье Тридцать Пятого Мира, где телевизор-то один на деревню, - Росиэль сделал паузу, чтобы оценить степень недоумения Дуолса, в глазах которого так и читалось желание выпороть наглого молодого заместителя главы Союза, - если вам нечего ответить, я вынужден откланяться и пойти законспектировать названия мелков от тараканов, пока из головы не вылетели. И передайте Корру, что это не только нормально, но и полезно для четырнадцатилетнего парня, а вот копить в себе вредно.  
После этих слов он поправил галстук все еще озадаченному председателю, вышел в коридор и, услышав тихое "думал, он исправился, но нет, они все еще два сапога - пара" невольно улыбнулся, понимая, что Дуолс подразумевал его и Себастьяна. Просто больше никому, кроме них двоих, не пришло бы в голову так разговаривать с председателем Совета.  
Отчего-то в тот момент на душе и в теле он ощутил какую-то необъяснимую легкость, будто с него сорвали тысячи оков. Люк был прав, он был слишком свободолюбивой птицей, чтобы томиться в клетке, в которую он сам себя же и заключил. Год сводящей с ума серости будней мешали ему дышать, они будто физически сдавливали горло. Теперь он ощущал, что настало время отпустить прошлое, ведь его не вернуть. Он показал себе и окружающим, что может быть таким, как диктует общественная мораль. Хотя если смотреть с другой стороны, многие представители общества посчитают его аморальным только за то, что в постели он предпочтет не знойную брюнетку, а брюнета, а значит, поощрения со стороны всего общества ему бы все равно никогда не удалось добиться.   
"Прости, Рауль, за то, что я такой козел. Надеюсь, ты смог хотя немного мной гордиться и поверить в то, что я правда тогда все делал ради тебя". Сам же он в тот момент хотел верить лишь в то, что сможет наконец поставить точку в потоке бесконечных лишенных смысла будней.  
Недолго думая, воспользовавшись тем, что в ближайшие полчаса не было никакой срочной работы ни у него, ни у Себастьяна, он вышел из крыла для проведения совещаний и пошел по направлению к главному корпусу, где располагался кабинет президента Союза.   
Когда он повернул ключ в замке и приоткрыл дверь, то увидел, что Себастьян как раз заканчивал, начатую, вероятно, позднее, чем планировалось, телеконференцию. Когда он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на вошедшего, то в его глазах читалось лишь равнодушие и немного усталости.  
\- Я что тебе говорил по поводу «не врываться ко мне в офис без предупреждения»? – Себастьян потер двумя пальцами переносицу.  
\- А я что тебе вчера говорил по поводу «не врываться ко мне в дом без предупреждения», - саркастически передразнил его Росиэль и, ложась на стоящий у стены большой кожаный диван, зажег сигарету.  
Брови Себастьяны едва заметно приподнялись, однако, было видно, что его немного смутило поведение незваного гостя. Затем он подпер лицо правой рукой и с немного наигранным любопытством взглянул на Росиэля.  
\- Скажи, не стоит ли мне тебя бояться? Говорят, сумасшедшие опасны, а ты меняешь свое поведение весьма неожиданно. Вчера у тебя был такой вид, что еще немного, - и ты намылишь веревку или даже собственный ремень, а сегодня ты ведешь себя так, будто этих пары лет и вовсе не было. Ты даже под кокаином так странно себя не вел. Постой,может именно в этом и проблема? Может быть, стоит принять пару грамм, и тогда ты немного стабилизируешься? И знаешь что, хватит курить в кабинете, ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю, - Себастьян подошел к блондину, так вальяжно устроившемуся на чужом диване, резким движением выхватил у него их руки сигарету и затушил ее об его же запястье. На лице Росиэля не дрогнула ни одна мускула, а руку он даже не подумал отдернуть. Себастьян заметил на себе пристальный взгляд юноши: он смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты же только что с собрания Совета. Что тебя так завело, что ты решил так резко пересмотреть свой аскетический образ жизни? Пенсионная реформа в Двадцать Первом или, может, строительство нового театра в Сто Двенадцатом? – Себастьян отошел на пару шагов от дивана.  
\- Председатель, - он улыбнулся, слегка потерев пальцем обожженный участок запястья.  
\- Если бы ты переспал с этим толстым извращенцем, недавно лечившимся от сифилиса, то я еще месяц бы не подходил к тебе. К твоему счастью, он счастливо женат и имеет любовницу, - снова приблизившись к молодому человеку, Монтеро провел тыльной стороной руки по щеке Росиэля, пока тот выжидающе продолжал смотреть ему в глаза. Постепенно спускаясь пальцами по шее вниз, он мягкими, но уверенными движениями стал массировать ему ключицу. Через пару секунд Инграссия ощутил, как Себастьян медленно начал выпускать пару когтей, которые, своим острием все глубже впивались в его плоть, с каждым миллиметром доставляя все больше боли. Большим пальцем левой руки он нежно провел по его мягким розовым губам и, наклонившись поближе к нему, прошептал ему на ухо: «Если моя шлюшка вернулась, то предлагаю это отметить. Сегодня вечером я буду у тебя. Если я узнаю, что кто-то трогал это тело до меня, я переломаю тебе ребра: каждое по - отдельности».   
Себастьян отошел от молодого человека и, взглянув на него, слегка улыбнулся: тот с неохотой открывал глаза, которые прикрыл, наслаждаясь прикосновениями Монтеро.   
\- Сходи в ванную вытри кровь и возвращайся к работе. Мазь на верхней полке. Кстати, пока ты не ушел, хотел бы сделать комментарий по поводу «Леврийского Легиона»: после публичного осуждения членов организации на заключение в тюрьме, когда данная тема поутихнет, убей их всех. Однажды они могут выйти на свободу, а я считаю, что нечего такой швали плодиться.  
Убрав следы, оставшиеся от «нежного» прикосновения «возлюбленного», Росиэль, как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к себе в офис.


End file.
